Hollowed High
by Kyi Nekoyasha
Summary: Welcome to Hollowed High, the world of Bleach… in high school. this my first joint story with my bff so comment and give us ideas! RenjixOC ToshiroxOC NelielxNnoitra RangikuxGin IchigoxRukia GrimmjowxOC i will not add any chapters unless yall review sorry for not putting any up in the past uhh while?
1. Preview:

A close friend and I took it upon ourselves to create another wonderful world for you great reading/reviewing people! Welcome to Hollowed High, the world of Bleach… in high school. With our two ocs Rentora and Miyoka Urahara (from my Hollowed hearts stories which I will put on later) and their sorta husbands Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai, and assorted crushes, rivals, and family members along with insane teachers, and a wicked funny storyline, What could go wrong?

Hollowed High

I knocked and immediately the door opened showing a shirtless and messy-haired Ulquiorra. "What do you want?" he said in an indifferent voice. I pulled my eyes off his abs and tried to make intelligible words. "umm… Ju-just making sure you were awake." He leaned against the door frame and played with the drawstring on his black silk pants, like he was thinking of loosening them.

Find out what happens next in the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Hollowed high

**Rentora: day one, morning before school **

The annoying ringing of the alarm clock blared into my ears and I shot up out of sleep. "Wha…!" I jumped out of bed and turned the alarm off staring into the clock to make sure it was the right time. It read 6:59 I pulled the covers off of Renji and kicked him. He snorted and looked at me, "what!" I proceeded to throw the clock at him. He looked at it and jumped out of bed running for the bathroom. I ran after him and he slammed the door in my face. "Renji! Damn you open this door or else!" I could hear him laugh "or what" I changed into my hollow-cat and slammed into the door knocking it off the hinges. I laughed and changed back and dashed to the sink to brush my teeth while Renji stood the door back up. He pushed me aside and grabbed his own toothbrush. I rinsed my mouth out and combed through my hair. Renji snatched the brush from me and pulled his hair into his customary ponytail. I ran to the closet and I dressed in a pair of flare black pants a maroon and black panther design t-shirt and a pair of black leather demontia boots. I turned to help Renji pick out something to wear and laughed at what he pulled out: a neon yellow t-shirt and a pair of purple and green pants. "Renji are you a hippie?" I tossed the offending items of clothing into the trash and pulled out a black and blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He pulled on this outfit and I ran out of the room and down the hall banging on Cirucci's and Grimmjow's doors to wake them. I heard cussing form Grimmy's and a thud from Cirucci. I walked down to Nnoitra's room and picked up his giant spoon-like outfit from Hueco Mundo. I banged on the door and walked in, he was sound asleep on top of the covers with his zanpakutõ on the ground next to the bed. I dropped his clothes on his bureau, and walked over to him. I hear a far away purr and heard Carnierofiera's voice in my mind. "_He's kinda cute when he's sleeping"_ I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder Carniero's love for her brother coming through me. I shook his shoulder and he jumped up pulling me down onto the bed and wrapping his hand around my throat. He blinked and removed his hand, "sorry Tora I didn't know it was you." He looked around and I stood up, "calm down I just came in to wake you up first day of school and all that" he smiled that creepy smile and nodded pushing me out of the room. I laughed as he shut the door, I heard him trip over something and cuss. I shook my head and walked to the next room. I looked at the name and sighed an angry sigh. I knocked and immediately the door open showing a shirtless and messy-haired Ulquiorra. "What do you want?" he said in an indifferent voice. I pulled my eyes off his abs and tried to make intelligible words. "Umm… Ju-Just making sure you were awake." He leaned against the door frame and toyed with the drawstring on his black silk pants like he was thinking of loosening them, "if I wasn't up I wouldn't be answering the door now would I?" _Smart-ass_, I smiled and tried not to stare again, "just make sure you get to school on time." He turned and said "okay," then slammed the door in my face not before I saw him smile. I twitched and shook my head, my body starting to change in shock of Ulquiorra's smile. I stopped it and walked down to the final rooms. Looked at the names next to each door and knocked on the one to my right. The door flew open and Neliel pounced on me dressed in only a pink bra and matching underwear. "Rentora!!!" she cried with a kind of girlish happiness. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed is she started to tickle me. I felt arms under mine and I was dragged away from Neliel. I looked up at my brother face; he grinned at me and walked to Neliel. He picked her up and carried her into the room and closed the door with his foot. I got up and knocked on the next door then laughed remembering that it was empty. I walked over to the last two doors and knocked on the one on the left. Shinji opened the door and stepped out, "hello Rentora how are you?" before I could answer I heard the whisper of an opening door and jumped out of the way as Hiyori kicked Shinji in the face. I laughed as they propelled the fight into Shinji's room and I pulled the door closed. I walked back up the hall and stopped at Grimmjow's door, I knocked. The door swung open and a hand pulled me in. I looked around at the black painted walls and the red 'blood' splats then at the cat himself. He was dressed in a black skin-tight shirt, a floor length leather trench and a pair of black and red Tripp pants with metal claws attached to the chains. He smiled showing his fang-like teeth, "well what are you doing Tora?" he pushed me against the wall and lowered his head to my neck. "Not much, you?" I whispered. He smiled against my neck, "about to bite a ignorant kitten." He bit into my neck and I dug my nails into his back. "Enough I have to go." I said feeling the skin break under his fangs. He licked the drops of blood from the bite and it healed immediately. I walked out of his room and into mine and Renji's. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled off a blue hair. "Ha umm I was attacked?" he grimaced. "Your about to be attacked!" I walked over to the bureau, "oh, by who?" smile and he walked over "by me!"

Five minutes later we were waiting in the lounge for Cirucci and Hiyori. "How long does it take to get dressed!?!" Renji yelled. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled "hun their girls and if you don't shut the hell up I will sleep in Grimmjow's room tonight!" a chorus of ooo's went around and Grimmjow smiled. Nnoitra placed his hand on Grimmy's shoulder and he froze, I laugh and my brother backed off. The girls turned the corner and Renji yelled "finally!" "That's it I sleep in Grimmy's room!" Renji looked at me and Grimmjow did a funny dance of victory. "Not fair" Renji whispered.

**Miyoka: day one, morning before school**

"Miyoka! Wake up!" Toshi's voice invaded my dream; I frowned and opened my eyes. "What?" I asked yawning. "Could you tell me why Tora and everyone else from the hollow dorm room are at school already?" I stared at him and finally it clicked. I started laughing hysterically, holding my sides as I fell off the bed onto my butt. Toshi stared at me like he didn't even know me. "Mika, what did you do?" Toshiro asked suspiciously. "I-I reset Tora's clock 30 minutes ahead of real time!" I started laughing again as Toshi shook his head and grinned. He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" still laughing, I ran into the walk-in closet me and Toshi shared. I threw him a skillet t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with studs on the pockets. He grunted as the clothing hit him in the face. I giggled as I threw a black and red studded belt at his head. "Hey!" he shouted. "Sorry, I thought that was a chair." "Yeah ha-ha." I grinned at him while I threw a pair of his converse at his feet." Thanks he said. I glanced up and almost toppled over. He was shirtless and he already had his jeans on. I shook my head and got dressed in the closet. I walked into the bathroom while Toshi searched for a pair of socks still shirtless. I smiled through my toothpaste-rabies foam as I watched Toshiro look under the bed and pull out one of his shirts' and a bra. He looked at me and smiled I smiled back and he laughed as I growled and crossed my eyes like a rabies-infected-thing. He was still searching as I rinsed my mouth, brushed my silver hair, and walked out of the door to go wake up the others. I walked to the opposite door and knocked, Ikkaku jumped out with his stupid wooden sword coming down on my head. I sidestepped the sword and kicked him in his stomach. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Time for school," I said simply, and shut the door in his face. I knocked on Yumichika's door and he opened it. I took one glance and I started laughing. "Shut up!" he squealed, slamming the door in my face. Well what do you know Yumi was wearing pink flowery PJs!

I walked down the long corridor until I reached Rangiku's room. I took a long breath to ready myself and I knocked. There was utter silence, no banging noises, breakage noises, screaming, nothing! I raised an eyebrow and knocked again. Same utter silence. "Rangiku?" I called no answer. "Rangiku!" still nothing "where is she?" I muttered to myself. "I would check in Gin's room," a voice said form behind me. I screamed and pulled out my zanpakutõ, slicing it in a circle behind me. Metal clashed against metal and I looked up into the eyes of Shuuhei. "Damn it Shuuhei I could've sliced you in half!" I yelled in his face. "That's not the only thing you could've chopped in half." I blushed like mad and shoved him away with my sword then sheathed it. "Get dressed-" "already am." He said cutting me off mid-sentence. He turned around and walked away, throwing back a wink. I shuddered and walked to Gin's room. I knocked once and all hell broke loose. Gin opened the door… naked and Rangiku slumped next to the door, pantsless.

"Umm...Umm...Umm do do de dum," I rambled on and on incoherently. Rangiku gracelessly slinked up to me and her voice was very slurred. "Myokaaa, wat arre uou dooing heree?" she said hiccupping every other word. I blinked at her and looked at Gin who stood there still naked, with his hair tussled and smiling his creepy ass smile. "Um yeah get dressed," I looked at Rangiku who was now giggling like a child and squirming on the floor where she fell. "And her too." "As you wish Miyoka", gin bowed and I flipped him off. "Ooh! Giny! Are we going horsey riding again?!" Rangiku screamed with delight. I gagged and pointed my finger to my mouth when Gin had disappeared with Rangiku. I stalked back to my room waking up Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru and Kenpachi on the way. Finally I got them rounded up and out into the morning light and walking towards the front doors of school and to confront a very red-faced Tora.


	3. Chapter 2

Rentora: day one in front of the school before school  
I watched Miyoka and the soul reapers trudge their way up the hill to the unopened doors of school. She smiled when I looked at my watch and I yelled, "You might as well go home I'm going to kill you." They made their way to the doors and I jumped out of the cherry tree I was sitting in. "Tora," Miyoka sobbed, "Shuuhei was talking dirty to me and trying to touch me." I looked at Shuuhei momentarily forgetting my anger towards my sister, "you die now Shuuhei." I changed into my hollow form and was immediately tackled by Renji and Grimmjow. "Run soul reaper!" Grimmjow yelled trying to hold me down. I growled and shifted back, both guys falling onto me. Shuuhei the idiot-who-does-not-know-when-to-shut-his-mouth then said "get some Abarai, and weird arrancar guy!" Both of the guys climbed off me, "hey Tora can I kill him?" Grimmjow asked as Renji pulled out his zanpakutõ. I nodded showing a hint of fang and leaning against a tree. "Miyoka come here." I commanded and she walked over to me. I then slapped her upside the head, "you idiot why would you set my clock forward, wait Grimmjow don't tear his arms off leave some for me." I shrugged, "men what can you say." Then I heard the worse noise ever, "Sing Benihime!" I ran for Renji and Grimmjow changing forms as I moved "move you morons!" I growled, jumping over Shuuhei's battered body and defending my friend and husband of sorts from my father. I growled and struck out a clawed paw at the familiar green-striped hat, my father Kisuke Urahara, stood before me with zanpakutõ in hand. "Why are you trying to hurt me Tora? All I did was break up a fight like the handbook says I should, I mean I am a teacher here now." He smiled. Son-of-a "that's great Dad what are you teaching?" I twitched feigning a smile. "Freshman and sophomore biology." _Noooooooo…. Damn, lack of teachers._ "Uhh, if you're here does that mean Yoruichi is too..?" the last hope of a somewhat normal year died as Yoruichi shunpo-ed up the hill to meet us. I could have died right there if Miyoka hadn't pushed me out of the way and hugged both dad and Yoruichi with all her might. I shook my head and the school doors finally opened. "Look its principal Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai" Rukia said pointing at the incredibly old man hobbling out the doors. "Welcome students and teachers would you please make your way to the assembly hall." He turned and walked into the school. Zanpakutõ were put away and we followed him into the school. We made our way through the halls and mazes of the school and made it to the assembly hall. It was a huge black, white and red painted room with a crest painted in orange and black on the curtains behind the stage. "WELCOME TO HOLLOWED HIGH." Yamamoto's voice boomed over us giving us permanent ear damage. "sorry, this is a special school for both Soul Reapers and Arrancars and we thank you for showing up today. Your schedules will be passed out momentarily by Ms. Nanao and Ms. Nemu, but until then take a seat and would all the teachers please go to their rooms and finish arranging. You students have been hand selected to be taught here and by these respected teachers. We will not have teachers living in the student dorms anymore due to the disappearance of one of the student in Mr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's hall. Instead they will have there own dorm on the other side of the campus. We will appoint a head student for each dorm and they will arrange the cleaning and rooms. You may share rooms or live on the roof but don't be late to school. Any reports of misbehavior will be dealt with by me and Vice principal Sasakibe, and all heath problems will be reported to Nurse Unohana…" I stopped listening then and looked at my schedule. First Math then history, after that biology, P.E., Lunch, cooking, and heath science. I glanced at Renji's it was the same, figures. Grimmjow poked his head over my shoulder and cussed, "damn it we only have four classes together." I peaked at Miyoka's and almost cussed a blue streak, we had five classes together what a great day. Suddenly a very loud bell rang and we took off dodging groups of students and running into our classes.

Miyoka: day one in front of school  
I watched in glee as my sister attacked Shūhei. That bastard deserved everything that was coming to him. I heard footsteps approaching and I glanced back and gasped. "Dad!"I whispered and shock. He grinned at me and pulled out his zanpakutõ, "Sing Benihime!" Tora whipped around and charged him, slicing out a paw. Once I saw Yoruichi, I pushed Tora out of the way and hugged them both. The principal walked out and told us to make our way to the assembly hall. Grabbing Toshi's hand, we walked to the hall together. Nemu gave us our schedules and I compared mine and Toshiro's. All the same classes, figures. Shūhei snatched mine out of my grip and Toshiro glared at him.  
"Fuck we only have 2 classes together," he growled throwing the paper back at me. I sighed in relief and kinda groaned, this is going to be hell. A very loud deafening bell rang out over the monster of conversations the principal was giving. I stood up to run to class, but not before a hand slapped my butt. I froze and turned around to come eye to neck with a very happily grinning Shūhei, "Are you going to sick your freak sister on me?" I slapped him across the face, "just wait till P.E." I said in a monotone voice. All he did was grin at me and walk off to the junior hall. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stomped off to English. Stupid Shūhei. Wait until Tora finds out about it. Haha. I walked down the freakishly long hallway and started to look around. Everything was bare. Just plain white. Nothing more. I smacked face-first into a rock wall.  
"Watch where you're going, Fish Meat," a voice grumbled in agitation. I looked up into the face of Grimmjow.  
"Uh, sorry. I was just looking for Tora," I muttered. He raised a blue eyebrow at me and grinned his creepy-ass smile of his. He leaned down to my neck and I froze. "What-"  
He started sniffing my neck, like I mean literally sniffing. "You smell almost just like her." I gave him a "duh" stare. "I'm her sister smart one. Of course I'm going to smell like her." He grinned down at me and grabbed a fist-full of my hair and wretched my head to the side. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.  
"Listen Fish Meat; don't get a smart ass tone with me. I'm one sophomore you really shouldn't mess with. Because 1) I like your sister a lot and 2) you're her little sister, which gives me the right to do whatever I want."  
I looked at him in shock. What the hell is he going to do to me?  
"Let. My. Sister. Go." A voice growled.  
Grimmjow whipped his head around and grinned in satisfaction. "Why, Tora, what a nice surprise."  
Tora's eyes glowed as she looked at me. "Let her go, Grimmjow. Now." He released my hair and I scrambled away form him, running toward Tora. "Go on to class, Mika. I'll handle this." Tora tensed up and I ran to the English class like my life depended on it.  
In English, I had a total of 4, yes 4, people in my class with Ms. Nanao as the teacher. Wonderful. Great. Belissima. Shinji slinked over to my desk and leaned down on an elbow, grinning like an idiot. "What," I growled, glaring at him. "What do you want?" "Aww, come on babe." He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. I jerked my head, my hair falling out of his grip. "Rain over the Frosted Heavens, HYORINMARU!" a blast of ice shot Shinji to the floor, where his face was frozen in shock. I glanced behind me at Toshiro, fire in his eyes. "Why'd you do that?" I asked stupidly. He just glared at me and put his sword away. He sat down next to me and Byakuya just there in his desk, across the room reading a book about trees and smiling down at Shinji. Nanao walked in, took one glance at the half frozen Shinji and said, "oh dear."  
I smiled at her like an angel and Shinji grunted from his place on the floor. Serves him right, the perv.  
Nanao glanced at Toshiro and cleared her throat. "Mind explaining, Toshiro Hitsugaya?"  
"Gladly." Toshiro stood up from his desk and motioned to me and Shinji with a wave of his hand. "You see, as Miyoka's Kenraiyō, I have the full privilege to hurt the one's that are either getting on her nerves or they're hurting her. Mr. Hirako here was pestering Miyoka. So, being the one who protects her, I made my point to him that he needs to leave her alone. Now, Miss Nanao, is that a problem?" I stared at Toshi in disbelief. Where in the hell did that come from?  
Miss Nanao nodded her head and looked down at Shinji. "Get back in your seat, Mr. Hirako. Class has started." With that, she turned her back and started writing on the blackboard.  
I looked at Toshi and gave him a thumb's-up. He smiled back at me and faced the front. Well, at least that's taken care of, I muttered in my head.


	4. Chapter 3

Rentora: day one Math  
I dragged Grimmjow by the ear towards my first class. "Ow! Tora what the hell let me go! I was joking!" he whimpered. I stopped throwing him into the room; I strolled in my hair almost floating. "Shit she's pissed! What the fuck did you do Grimmjow?" I heard Renji ask.  
"So Grimmjow you can do anything you what to my little sister? Ha if you lay another hand on her," I paused walking up to him. He was attempting to get off the floor, I pushed him back down. "I will have you castrated!" I kicked him, catching him between the legs with a black leather boot, and flinging him over my head into the hall. And straight into the teacher that tried to walk in.  
I ran to my desk next to Renji, and tried to shake the shocked look off my face. Aizen walked in fixing his super-man hair and glared at us. "Cirucci would you tell me who threw Grimmjow on my head?" she look away from painting her nails a deep purple. "It was an ambush he jumped in a crazy attempt to kill you." She then straightened out her black tutu-like skirt and winked at me.  
He shook his head, "okay well down to business. I am Sōsuke Aizen, I will teach you math for the rest of the year." He smiled, "hello Ms. Urahara it's been a while." "Not long enough if you ask me." I replied tracing a line on Renji's hand and listening to him laugh. "Tora give Renji his hand back, save that for the bedroom." My jaw dropped and Renji stood up, "bastard!" Aizen laughed, "Not me but I'm sure your kid will be." I stood up, "uh, hey you're here to teach us math not to insult us in a fit of jealousy, because your only bitch is Tōsen." The room when silent and Aizen's face turn a wonderful shade of red. "Ohhhh! Burn bitch!" Rangiku laughed from the corner.  
He glared at her and she stopped laughing, but the laughter from the hall was nonstop. Shunsui fell into the ground in front of the doorway. Yoruichi and Ukitake both were crying from laughing so heard and Stark was asleep. Aizen stomped to the door, "shut the fuck up!" and slammed it in their faces.  
"okay answer this question," he wrote an equation on the board.  
2+2=  
You gotta be kidding me I thought as I raised my hand. "Fish!" Rangiku yelled. We all turned to look at her, she smiled and waved. "Rangiku are you on something?" Renji asked looking at her with a kinda of contempt. I'm sorry I banned drinking.  
She laughed "I don't know Gin gave me a weird powder but that was it. Why that's the answer right?" great drugs! I turned back to the board, watching Aizen face-palm over and over again. Bam, there goes his brain- Bam, bam, bam.  
He finally stopped and his forehead was bleeding. I put my hand over my nose and mouth, cursing the last thing that could force me to change into my hollow form. The smell, taste and sight of blood, the last fricking thing. I dropped out of my desk and changed in my cat-hollow, padding up to the board I picked up a piece of chalk in my mouth and carefully wrote. '4' he face palmed again and knocked himself out. I changed back and walked to the door. "Call the nurse the teacher just knocked himself out."  
Ukitake walked in and nudged him with his foot, "hey Shunsui call Ms. Unohana. Aizen's gone and knocked himself out again."  
My snickers were the first to be heard Renji following close behind, _Again?_ I thought to Renji.  
_The first time was against the bed_, we both burst out laughing, gaining weird looks from the rest of our small class, except for Grimmjow who heard and laughed.  
Shunsui walked down the hall and came back with the nurse who had him pick up Aizen. "Since today is the first day, and it's just for introduction. You can talk until the bell rings seeing that you have no teacher I will stay to watch you kids." Ukitake sat down and pulled a book out of his sleeve. I wonder what Miyoka's doing? I thought talking to Cirucci and listening to Renji and Grimmjow threaten each other.

Miyoka: Day one English  
I stared down at my book, Great Expectations, wanting to just die and forget all about the damn book. I was on page 2, the damn book was horrible. I looked back up at Miss Nanao as she flipped through a book called To Kill a Mockingbird. She was going to be the death of us all with these gay ass books. I glared at the blackboard where Miss Nanao had written, "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Read chapters 1-10 by tomorrow or get a 0". I groaned mentally and looked at Toshiro. I stifled a laugh at the sight of him. He had his right arm propping up his head and he was asleep. Drool was dripping down from his mouth onto the side of the desk. I closed my eyes and rolled my lips in to keep from laughing. I glanced at Byakuya and stared at him. He was smiling down at the book. What the hell is wrong with that guy? I looked closely at the page he was on and almost fell out of my chair. Page 350 . . . he's demented or something. _He probably page skims or something._ I snuck a glance at Shinji and face-palmed. He was reading a porno magazine and he was smiling his creepy-ass smile and his arm was moving downward to-  
I screeched and jumped up and out of my chair. "Miss Nanao! Shinji is reading a porno magazine and he was almost masturbating!" I flapped my hands in the air and shook my head, trying to get rid of the horrid images going through my brain. The teacher's eyes widened and then they landed on Shinji with a magazine on the floor and he had a wet spot on the front of his pants. Byakuya just gagged and covered his eyes and rammed his head on the desk. Toshiro just snorted and looked around like he didn't know what had just happened.  
Miss Nanao stood and pointed to the door. "Principal's office, now, Mr. Hirako," she said firmly. He sulked and slumped out the door just as the bell rang for history. I gathered my books and walked out the door, Toshiro following closely behind. Toshiro laid a hand on my shoulder and I glanced back at him. I smiled and he kissed my cheek in sympathy. "It'll be okay, he'll learn his lesson, love." I sighed and looked forward, "I hope you're right, Toshi."  
I was just about to put my books in my locker when Grimmjow knocked them on the ground and tripped me. He laughed and pointed a finger at me. "Aww, the little Fish Meat fell to the ground and lost her books. You little twerp, you'll pay for getting me in trouble with Tora." He made a fist and pounded it into his palm with his other hand and walked away. Toshiro glared at his back and crouched down, helping me gather my books.  
"What a douche bag," I grumbled. Toshiro laughed and stood, holding out a hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and stuffed all his books in his locker. I groaned, "You're so not organized at all." He flashed me a grin and waited for me to put my books in my locker. After that, we walked to our next class, hand in hand. We sat at the back and talked to one another for some time before the other students started arriving. I caught sight of Ichigo.  
I squealed and jumped up, hugging him. "Ichigo! You finally have a class with us! Come on, me and Toshi are in the back," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him after me. I pushed him into a desk next to Toshiro and they started chatting about how school was so far and all that guy stuff. I cupped my chin in my hands and stared out the window that was next to me. I saw the birds fly by and the trees were flowing in the wind. I heard laughing and I looked toward the door and my mouth dropped open. No way . . . I watched in horror as Grimmjow walked through the door with Tora and Renji following shortly after him. He caught sight of me and smiled evilly, winking and walking to the back of the room to where Toshiro, Ichigo, and I were. He sat in front of me and I groaned. _This is going to be a long ass school year with this psycho . . ._


End file.
